Mass Effect Andromeda Lost Shepard
by Colonel-Sheep-29
Summary: So basically This story has a clone of Shepard, not the evil one we fight in mass effect 3. One that didn't meet Cerberus standards, but the Scientist who built her sent her to the Nexus to find Pathfinder. Bioware owns any and all Mass Effects. Shepard x Vetra Nyx Sara Ryder x Peebee. 5/16/19 this story will continue!
1. Chapter 1

Mass Effect Andromeda, Lost Shepard

This story is dedicated to Jack Penn, a man I respected like a grandfather and other who, unfortunately died in hurricane Harvey. Please Review if you wish to pay some respect to anyone you knew or if you wish to pay respects to Jack Penn.

Sara couldn't believe it; her father had chosen her to be the new Pathfinder, Her of all people! She was currently in her new quarters looking at her codex which had updated heavily on their mission. Sara was uncertain that she was the right leader for the mission so she had decided to search about another famous leader. Shepard, it seems that the heroine was born on an Alliance space station, joined the alliance at 18, and was the sole survivor of a mission on Akuze.

"Ooh, this is interesting; I actually didn't know Shepard was a Vanguard!" Sara said to herself as she read the next line. "What was her first name?" She pondered aloud. Suddenly she noticed a sub file that had been opened assumingly by her father before he transferred the data, last time he opened it was a day before the first planet they explored, where he died.

Sara opened the file, it was labeled Lost Sheep

Dear Ryder Sr, this is Jack Penn, your old buddy,

You were right man, these guys at Cerberus are nuts! They actually went and found the commander's body, that's cool and all but now they want to destroy what I've been working on for the last year, they don't need her anymore! I can't destroy her, not after the work I put into making her from the last DNA file the Alliance had, it's a clone of Shepard! Not a perfect one but close. I had to fill in some of the gaps in the code but she's real, she's alive! But The Illusive man doesn't think She's close enough, she's too young, I tried to age her up but I couldn't age her too fast, her body wouldn't have been able to take it, not with the incomplete dna I got to make her. She only 19 not 29! Listen I don't have much time but I'm sending her to the Nexus I've programmed her with the basics, follow pathfinder. Be careful though she not going to have all of her memory's and she won't know who you are, she may attack upon awaking, but don't attack back, her scars from the accelerated aging aren't healing while she's in the pod, they heal a couple of days after awaking! An-

Suddenly the text ended. Sara briefly wondered what happened to Jack, and assumed that he was likely found by the people he was hiding from.

"Oh I gotta tell the crew about this!" Sara said.

So any how i'll type more tomorrow but i'm tired, so Vote which romance you want and if you wish Send respects to Jack Penn or name someone else you wish to pay to. And i hope you enjoyed the beginning so far.

Thank you Guest, so i do agree more often then not Sara is paired with Peebee, and they really go together, so i like your vote for Fem Shep x Verta, makes since if she romance Garrus in ME1. just so you now Guest and other viewers your votes do matter a lot to me, i actually get frustrated when people read our stories and don't vote or comment for something, Anyhow thanks for being our first voter, at midnight tomorrow (in Texas where i live) I'll tally the votes and make another chapter. By the way if anyone see a fact that doesn't match with the actually game please tell me so i can correct it, and know the main reason for that is that A) the game i got for MEA is corrupted, that audio cuts out, facial movements are crap which is distracting, and sometimes i get distracted in either the combat, Verta's ass, Peebee's ass, heh, I remember, i was being briefed on a mission and suddenly had a choice to make, but i had no clue what was going on, i was distracted by Veta's ass, luckly i still choose the "right" choice. Sometimes i get distracted by my own comments, like when i called Cora a bitch when she mocked Drack on the krogans nuking their own planet. My first thoughts where "FUCK! it another Jack vs Miranda, or Tali vs Legion moment!" luckily Drack laughed it off.


	2. Chapter 2

Mass Effect Andromeda Lost Shepard II

Nice, now for some details, real fast, so I'm going to pair Fem Shepard with Vetra, because the fans vote for it, and I agree, besides Sara x Peebee makes sense, and My Fem Shepard has a very Paragon attitude, which I think would clash with Peebee's reckless behavior.

Also I have some bad news; my version of Mass Effect Andromeda has broken. It won't start anymore, I've contacted everyone, they all say the same thing, which is basically, "Have you tired restarting, or blah blah blah, or other stuff I've already tried, finally I just got a refund from Playstation Network, so id don't know exactly how it ends, so I'm watching videos from Mr. MassiveG's Playthrough. (Cause I don't want to buy it again.) So a quick thank you to MassiveG and I hope he's cool basically being my "bedtime story teller (ha ha)" so I know how the rest of the game progresses.

Also, if anyone sees a mistake I made, for the love of god please tell me before a hater tells me.

Anyhow a side note, um my other stories that I'm still eventually going to continue writing are, RWBY/Venom Spiderman, RWBY/Homecoming Spiderman, After Effect (Mass Effect), Justice League/RWBY, and Scarlet Spider/RWBY. The other stories I may come back to, but after these before listed stories are in the way of something… big.

"Ryder, have you gone nuts?" Liam asked playfully but worriedly as he listened to Ryder while leaning on the command table

"Not to break regulations but I actually got to agree with Liam on this," Cora said, "Wow… that felt weird and or wrong to say." She added mainly to herself.

"I'm not crazy guys," Sara said. "Shepard, or at least a Clone of Her, is on the Nexus!" Sara said

"Ryder is not lying, or does not believe she is at least." SAM spoke over the intercom.

"Oh great so our options are…. 1) believe that shes right and possible look insane to the commanders of the Nexus, or 2) Believe that our Pathfinder has gone insane." Cora said with a long pause, "Not very hopeful looking options."

"Come on guys… we got to go to the Nexus anyhow, why not ask them about this, surely someone can tell us."Sara said, "I gotta find out whether my Dad was planning to find _**The**_ _**Commander**_ _**Shepard**_."

"Well… your right about one thing, we need to go to the Nexus." Cora said.

-(Time skipping straight through the meeting with Tann and his group of assholes)-

'Ok just gotta find a place to talk with SAM.' Sara thought. She hen noticed an old scientist that was looking directly at her. "Can I help you?" Sara asked as she approached the man,

"No… but I believe I can help you find a Sheep herder." The aged man said.

Sara backed up in shock, "How did you know I was looking for her?" she whispered.

"I'm an old friend of your father, Jack Penn, and Shepard was an icon to me, she saved my life on the Citadel." The old scientist said with a quick scratch to his white beard.

"Does Director Tann, or any of the other members to the Nexus Leadership know about her being on board?" Sara asked.

"No, Jack and I made sure that she was listed as just another passenger." He responded. "But we have to hurry to get to her, I listed her to wake up today when I heard the Pathfinder was on their way, wasn't quite expecting you….. What happened to Ryder Sr.?"

"He died saving my life, my helmet had broken so he gave me his." Sara said with much remorse.

"A pity, but he wouldn't of had it any other way." The scientist said. Bring two members of your crew, and a spare set of clothes to cyro pod 2948, I'll be waiting there." He quickly finished before walking off.

-(Time skip, after talking to SAM, and now on the way to Cyro pods with Liam, and Cora. I'm feeling lazy today)-

"OK, so just because you found a crazy old loon saying he knows where Shepard is doesn't mean that it's going to be Shepard, I'd bet 200 credits on it being some random person." Liam said in the elevator.

"I'll take you on that bet!" Sra said over her shoulder.

"I'm pretty sure gambling is against regulations." Cora grumbled.

"Want to _**bet**_ on it?" Sara said cheekily. Cora said nothing but muttered something about "such an ass."

"Ok another question, why am I carrying another uniform?" Liam asked

"For Shepard… duh?" Sara said as if it were obvious.

The Elevator opened to the cryopod level and Sara, Liam, and Cora, walked to the pod labeled 2948, it seemed a tad different than the others, but Sara couldn't quite put her finger on it. And true to his word the aged scientist was waiting as promised. "OK good, now I'm waking her up!" the scientist said.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Don't you have to be a professional geek to wake someone up?" Liam said.

"Well young man, I _**am**_ a "professional geek" as you say." The scientist said as he pressed the keyboard buttons to start up the final thawing process. When he finished he turned to look at Sara, "OK, done, now I have to go before I get in trouble from above." Sara nodded and the old man left.

The pod opened as it finished, reveling a young 19 year old girl, completely nude. "Ha! I was right!" Liam said as he averted his eyes.

"Not precisely, the message said that the clone was only 19." Sara said.

"So you think this girl could still be Shepard?" Liam said disbelieving "Look sorry Pathfinder but this is just a random grlk!" Liam said until the girl grabbed him by his throat and punched him in the nose. The girl moved quickly, faster than Sara or Cora could react and was out of the pod holding Liam hostage.

"Where am I!?" The girl demanded

"Easy there kid!" Sara said as Cora prepared her biotics to attack.

"I'm not a kid, I'm Commander Shepard, now answer my question where am I and don't make me ask again!?" The girl said agitated.

"You're on the Nexus, does that ring a bell?" Sara said smoothly.

The girl referring to herself as Shepard, thought for a moment and shook her head no.

"Whats the last thing you _**do**_ remember."

Shepard thought for a minute, "my ship came under attack, something powerful…. tore straight through our Shields and armor. Liara came up to me and said Joker was on the bridge, I told her to get to the escape pods, she listened, I went to the bridge for joker, convinced him to leave the SR-1 Normndy, I dragged him to the last escape pod, the attackersfired again, I was nearly spaced grabbed on the control panel, lanched the pod with just Joker in it, Let go, ….. Oh, god….. Suit was leaking air, I was falling towards the planet, burning on the way down… I died…. HOW AM I STILL ALIVE!" She suddenly yelled tighten her grip on Liam's neck.

"A Cerberus Scientist built you fr-"Sara started.

"Cerberus!" Shepard interrupted her, "You work for Cerberus… don't you!" she said darkly.

"No, as I was saying a Cerberus scientist built you from archived data of the original Commander Shepard's blood, until he went rogue, now will you release my crew member." Sara answered trying to match Shepard's dark tone.

"Are you saying that I'm a clone?" Shepard said loosening her grip but not letting Liam go yet.

"Yes, now for the last time, Release. My. Crew member." Sara said, menacingly. Shepard stared into Sara's eyes, as if reading her, and released Liam.

"Wow… Shes.. got.. a.. strong.. grip!" Liam said gasping for air between words gently rubbing his neck.

Sara tossed the unused uniform to Shepard, "You might want these before we walk around the Nexus." Sara said.

Shepard nodded and put on the uniform, while she was Sara noted some scars that looked unusual on the younger girl's back. She then remembered how Jack Penn mentioned that Shepard's body hadn't been able to stand the accelerated aging as well as expected, maybe, those scars where an affect of the accelerated aging.

Cora was checking on Liam when Shepard finished putting on the uniform. "I still have questions." Shepard said defiantly.

"Ok, what do you want to know?" Sara asked.

"Where is Liara T'soni, Ashley Williams, or Garrus Valkarian, maybe Tali, hell even Wrex?" Shepard asked.

"Um… I don't recognize any of those names, what year do you think it is?"

"2184, right?" Shepard answers.

"What galaxy do you think you're in?" Sara asked again worriedly

"The….Milkyway?" Shepard said already guessing that this was incorrect.

"It's 2818, we're in the Andromeda galaxy."

"what?" Shepard said taking a step back, shocked. "What about the Reaper Threat," Shepard nearly yelled, "What about Earth!?"

"We never heard of these "Reapers" you speak of, as for Earth… we don't know, we don't have contact with Earth." Sara said carefully.

"No." Shepard said quietly.

"Listen Shepard, we don't know what happened to Earth, but we could really use your help with our mission."

Shepard looked away for a minute. "What _**is**_ your mission?" She finally asked.

"We're looking for habitable Planets to make colonies on. We need to, or everyone up here on the Arks will die." Sara said. "That's Tens of Thousands of People, Humans and Aliens alike." Sara finished.

Shepard turned away, thinking. "I'll help you out on one condition; prove to me that you're not Cerberus." Shepard said.

"Ok easy enough follow me, oh Cora, Liam you guys head up to the Tempest, we'll be there soon. Sara said as they walked to the elevator without Cora and Liam.

-(One elevator ride in silence.)-

Upon walking out of the Elevator Shepard immediately noticed Humans working with Asari, and Salarins, and Krogans. "Ok, I'm convinced; Cerberus would never have worked with Aliens." (*nervous laugh*, they would never do that right, not even to fight an advance race of collectors, *More nervous laughing*!) Shepard whispered in Sara's ear.

"Oh, ok I was actually going to take you to Director Tann over there, that Salarin she said pointing at Tann without him even realizing.

"No need, I'm convinced." Shepard said.

"Alright Commander Welcome to the Tempest." Sara said sticking her hand out to Shepard.

"Alright, bt don't call me commander, it's weird since I was listed as dead, just call me Shepard, ok?" Shepard said shaking Sara's hand.

"Alright, Welcome aboard Shepard." Sara revised, using Shepard's last name.

So how was it? Did you guys enjoy it? Next chapter we will be going to be introducing Shepard to Vetra, and Sara to Peebee, nothing really sexual, except that scene where Peebee jumps onto Ryder's stomach and it looks like the way anime lovers first meet or something. So anyhow, until then viewers.


	3. Chapter 3

Mass Effect Andromeda Lost Shepard 3

It's actually come to my attention that that though I have described some of Shepard, I haven't really described her appearance. So she's of course a teenager, Black hair (um has the normal Shepard hair, like on the game cover but instead of being a red head she is a brunette), tan skin, and has Green eyes. Her Past decisions (Which she'll remember) where; discretion (Romanced no one in ME1), saved the Rachni Queen, didn't kill Wrex, Saved Ashley Williams, Saved Council, Selected Anderson to be council. None of these Choices really matter since it's hundreds of years later (and in another F***ing galaxy, though I'm not going to lie, being in galaxy called Andromeda sounds cool. You know compared to Milyway.), but she'll have thoughts about them.

As Shepard walked with Sara Ryder she actually began to notice that everyone was staring at her and Pathfinder, no correction everyone was staring at Pathfinder, not her, it was a strange experience, last time Shepard remembered being alive she couldn't walk down the street without everyone staring at her, she was the 1st human specter after all. But now she was just another person.

As Shepard and Sara began to approach the Tempest a voice called out, "So you're the one who's making everything happen." Shepard tracked the source of the voice to a female Turian. "Vetra, Vetra Nyx, Initiative wrangler, provisioner, gunner, and everything in between." Vetra said playfully as she walked down the Tempest boarding ramp. "Are we ready? The sooner we get off this station, the better." Vetra said to Sara.

"You're coming with us?" Sara asked the Turian. Shepard silently wished that that was the first question she had thought of.

"Yes, otherwise there's no way there letting us off this station." Vetra said.

"What's the rush?" Shepard finally spoke up.

"Just don't want to waste any more time." Vetra said turning around to enter the ship.

"Hold it! Hold it, you're not going anywhere!" a man shouted up to Vetra.

"Dammit!" Vetra hissed under her breath.

"Is there a problem?" Sara asked the man as Shepard slightly moved behind Shepard in a small attempt to hide out of instinct.

"Director Addison wants to see a complete report of the Tempest supplies, munitions, and crew!" the, man said.

"Director Tann overruled Addison." Sara explained to the man.

"The ship is loaded out with equipment for outpost discovery squarely under Director Addison's purview." The man squarely said (like a jerk.)

Shepard felt the need to try to pull Specter status on this wimp until she saw Vetra waving Sara and her down.

"Seen you around, Ben, Right?" Vetra asked with a pleasant tone, lightly grabbing his shoulder. "Came her with a family didn't you? Son still in cryo? I could pull some strings; get him to the front of the line." She said with a small manipulative tone in her voice.

"Really?" Ben asked in awe.

"Yeah really." Vetra said.

"They told me he wasn't essential, but I miss him." Ben said.

"I know, I got family too Ben." Vetra said with truthfulness in her voice.

Ben hesitated for a second but then typed an approval on his data tablet, "It's done," Ben said with a sigh, "Addison going to kill me."

"Nicely done." Sara said.

"Part of the job Pathfinder," Vetra said as she started up the ramp again. "All things considered I was an easy ask. Besides you need people tearing down obstacles, not putting up more."

"Ha!" Shepard suddenly laughed, "You remind me of another Turian I knew."

"I hope that's a good thing." Vetra said playfully

"Yeah, he was one of my best friends." Shepard said as her smile disappeared "I wish he was here." Shepard now whispered.

"Did, did he stay behind in the Milky Way?" Vetra kindly asked sensing the younger woman's pain.

"Yeah, that's a way to put it." Shepard said.

"Oh, I just realized we aren't acquainted, I'm Vetra, Vetra Nyx, Initiative wrangler, provisioner, gunner, and everything in between." Vetra said.

"Yeah, I heard you before." Shepard said with a small smile.

"Just testing your memory, you are?" Vetra asked.

"Shep… um no.. I'm Jane" Shepard said deciding avoid the long questioning about her name… for now.

"Pleasure to meet you Jane." Vetra said before actually entering the Tempest.

Shepard smiled as she watched Vetra enter the ship, and Sara couldn't help but grin at the younger woman's obvious fascination in the female Turian. "What!" Shepard said when she noticed Sara was holding back giggles.

"Nothing, but in all seriousness, good job holding back on giving your name," Sara said moving on, "We would've been here explaining it to her for hours."

"Agreed, I'll tell the crew eventually, but… I want to get reoriented first." Shepard said.

"Take your time; we'll have a lot of it." Sara said as she boarded the Tempest.

"Yeah, yeah we will." Shepard said to herself as she boarded as well.

So how was that? Now I know it was short but I just wanted to get this finished real fast, also some notes again. TheVeiwer had a great idea in his/her review (about how Shepard should have a breakdown) I love it, I hope you don't mind if I use it in this story, I will be using it soon, but I didn't want to hash that out in the same chapter of her awaking, or rebirth if you would prefer. So anyhow comment on what you like, what you didn't any fresh ideas you'd like to see us add to the story and I hope you over all enjoyed this chapter and will continue to enjoy this story. 


	4. Chapter 4

Mass Effect Andromeda Lost Shepard 4

So sorry for not updating for a while, I've been on a break and just exhausted, when I had time to type. So anyhow, I'll say it again, but Shepard will have a Maverick armor set to begin her mission, but she will update her armor later, Sara is wearing her initiative armor set.

Shepard decided to look around the ship as it went to the Planet Eos, Shepard was deep in thought, worrying what had happened to the Earth, to Liara, to Tali, Ashley, Wrex, Anderson, Joker, and…. Garrus. Shepard had never thought of it before, but… She had had some feeling for the Turian sniper. "Now one way or another he's dead… and I never got to tell him." Shepard said, to herself, letting small tears leak out of her eyes.

"Hey Shepard," Liam's voice sounded as he walked up behind her grabbing her shoulder.

"Huh?" Shepard said snapping back to reality.

"Pathfinder said you where coming with the ground team, wanted to make sure you were ready." Liam said

"Oh… yeah I'm ready, by the way it's Jane, I'll tell the rest of the crew when I'm ready, I'm actually enjoying not being the spotlight of attention for awhile."

"Understandable," Liam said, "So do you have any armor?" he then asked.

"Oh, heh, I actually don't, nor do I have weapons or an omnitool." Jane said.

"I can help you with that," Liam said, "follow me."

As Jane and Liam walked down the hallway Jane felt the need to say something.

"Hey by the way… I…. wanted to apologize for the whole choking you when I woke up thing." She finally said.

"No problem, I guess I should've stayed back, you did cost me 200 credits, but no hard feelings." Liam said with a grin.

"Wait how did I do that?" Jane asked confused.

"Oh, had a bet with Sara Ryder that you weren't Shepard, I was wrong." Liam answered quickly, as Jane giggled in response.

"So here we are," Liam said as they entered the armory. "Now we only have one armor set that should fit you, the Maverick armor, bought it from a merchant while we were on the Nexus"

(P.S. I know that's not how you get it but it's a good suit that we can get early in the game that's not like Kett armor or something.)

"Thanks, give me a second?" Jane as she put on that tan and black armor.

"Sure" Liam said as he rounded a corner allowing the Teenager to strip out of fatigues and put on the armor, minus the helmet (for now).

"Ah, nice to be in armor again," Jane said.

"Not big on fatigues?" Liam asked as Jane rejoined him.

"I don't not like them, but I feel more comfortable in armor." Jane said.

"Anyhow we have 3 power option slots which would you prefer to have?" Liam asked moving along.

"Well, I was a vanguard so I'd like to keep mostly around there." Jane said.

"Alright, likely Biotic charge is a favorite of yours then, I would also assume Nova, they go well together so I've heard." Liam said grabbing two devises and installing them in her armor.

(I'm not actually sure how it works so I say for my own ease that powers are something you install in the armor or omnitool, comment if you know.)

Shepard scanned through the other available options and decided on Backlash.

"So I can redirect shots fired back at the enemy?" Jane asked as Liam installed the mod.

"Yep, and finally your weapons," Liam answered as they moved to the weapon side of the room.

Shepard easily selected her own weapons; an M-8 Avenger (assault rifle), a Viper (sniper rifle), an M-3 Predator, and an omni-blade. (How I play vanguard Shepard in beginning few chapters of Mass effect 3)

"No shotgun?" Liam asked surprised.

"Nah, too heavy," Jane responded putting her selected weapons and her helmet in her new locker, but she kept the rest of the armor on."Anyhow, I'm going to go get some shut eye before the mission, shoot me a message when we get there, kay?" Jane said.

"Alright, sure thing." Liam said still thinking it was weird that Shepard was keeping her armor on to sleep.

(Later, in the dream world of Mass Effect 3)

Jane was running around a burned forest, everything appeared to be tinted grey, " _Shep-arrd_ ," a ghostly voice said in the back ground.

"Whos there!" Shepard suddenly shouted.

" _You left us to die!_ " a new voice shouted, a voice that sounded like…"Tali!" Shepard said when she saw the young quarian in a group of people that looked like, "Liara, Wrex, Ashley, Garrus!" Jane said as she recognized who they were.

" _Why did you leave us skipper?_ " Ashley asked

"I didn't leave." Jane said both scared and confused.

"That's right, you died, then had the gall to come back light years away!" Liara said angered.

"Liara?" Jane asked hurt and scared.

"You coward!" Wrex shouted louder than anything else there.

"….Garrus?" Jane timidly asked the silent Turian.

"You let us down, Shepard, you let _me_ down." The Turian said coldly.

Suddenly Reapers, similar to the one Shepard remembered killing at the Citadel, landed around the forest and fired their red beams and killed the group of people in front of Shepard, leaving their burned bodies behind.

"GARRUS!" Jane yelled before everything went white.

(Dream ends)

"Ahh!" Shepard screamed falling off the pile of boxes she fell asleep on in the cargo bay.

"Hey, you alright?" Vetra asked noticing her distress.

"…Yeah, just a dream," Jane said bringing her knees to her chest.

"Want to talk about it?" Vetra asked.

"Not really,… but I guess I should," Jane said, still curled up.

Vetra sat next to her as Jane worked on a story.

"I… I miss my friends I left behind in the Milkyway." Jane said.

"We all left behind people, Jane." Vetra said,

"I know, but, that thing that attacked the Citadel years ago, what if it came back, what if it killed every one in the Milkyway." Jane said.

"If that's the case do you really think that you being there to die with your friends would be any better, besides, this is our chance to rebuild, to start anew?" Vetra said.

"I…I…I guess you're right." Jane said.

Hey, they won't ever be forgotten, but we all need to move on, and find a new home." Vetra said, patting Jane on the back.

"That _is_ what we're here for isn't it?" Jane said smiling weakly

"Yep," Vetra simply said getting up to return to work.

"Hey, thanks Vetra," Jane called from the floor.

"Anytime, but you can repay me by helping me move these boxes," referring to a pile of boxes, to their side.

"Oh, yeah, sure thing," Shepard said getting up to help.

"You're alright Jane, your alright," Vetra said carrying her box to its proper location.

So what did you think? Pretty good? Comment if you liked or on what you didn't like, or if you have the answer to my question on how the Mass Effect Characters install their powers. Also Mass Effect 3 ended in Synthesis (in the story) but this Clone of Shepard won't know that, she believes that everyone died because she wasn't there. Anyhow I hope you enjoyed our work, and we will return sooner this time. 


End file.
